1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which forms a wiring, a contact hole and a display device. More specifically, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a resist pattern by a droplet spraying method (an ink-jet method and a droplet discharging method), a manufacturing method of a metal wiring pattern by a droplet spraying method (an ink-jet method and a droplet discharging method) and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which forms a wiring, a contact hole and display device by using either a local CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or a local etching method performed under atmospheric pressure or adjacent to atmospheric pressure. In addition, the invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which forms or etches a thin film.
2. Background Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a large-screen television with a diagonal size of 20 inches or more. However, it is said that the conventional CRT (cold-cathode tube) has a limitation to make a television larger. Therefore, a PDP (plasma display panel) and LCD (liquid crystal display) are manners put to practical use in recent years. In addition, an EL (electro luminescence) display device is considered to be a dominant display device in future. Particularly, a television of an LCD method is now drawing a keen attention in view of light-weight, reduction in space and energy consumption saving or the like.
A thin film transistor (TFT) formed by using a thin film over an insulating surface is widely used for an electro-optic device typified by an LCD (liquid crystal display) or an EL (electro luminescence) display device. A TFT is widely applied to an integrated circuit or the like, and in the most cases, is used as a switching element. A TFT is increasingly an essential technology for a display device due to the increasing demand for high precision of a screen, high aperture ratio, high reliability and jumboization of a screen.
Regarding to manufacturing of a circuit pattern of a TFT, a vacuum process performed in the condition in which inside of a treatment apparatus is made depressurized or vacuumized or a photolithography process in which a mask formed of a resist (a photoresist) is manufactured and then an unnecessary portion thereof is etched and removed by an exposure device.
In the vacuum process, an exhaust means to vacuumize or depressurize a process chamber which performs treatment such as forming a film, etching or the like to an object to be processed is needed. The exhaust means comprises a pump typified by a turbo-molecular pump, a rotary pump or the like installed outside of the treatment apparatus, a means for supervising and controlling the pump, or a pipe, a valve or the like composing an exhaust system by connecting the pump and the treatment chamber. The space for the exhaust means is required outside of the treatment apparatus to equip these facilities and the cost of the equipment is also required. Moreover, an exhaust system facility is needed to be installed in a treatment chamber itself; therefore, the size of the treatment apparatus increases in comparison with that of a apparatus without the exhaust system.
A conventional photolithography process for forming a circuit pattern such as a TFT, for example, a photolithography process for forming a metal wiring is performed as follows. First, a metal thin film is formed over a substrate typified by glass. Next, a photosensitive resist (a photoresist) is applied on the metal thin film by spinning to form the resist on the entire surface of the metal thin film then followed by pre-baking. Then, light irradiation is performed through a photomask over which a desired pattern is formed. At this time, a resist which is not shielded by the pattern from light is exposed to light because the pattern on the photomask functions as a light shielding pattern and can be removed by etching with a developing solution. Consequently, the pattern of the photomask is transcribed as a resist pattern by performing development and baking. Furthermore, the metal thin film which is not shielded by the resist pattern is etched and removed by soaking into a solution which dissolves the metal film using the resist formed in a pattern shape as a mask. Finally, a metal wiring the same as the pattern formed over the photomask is formed by peeling the resist pattern.